Les Aventures de SuperMione : L'Agresseur d'EdM
by Arvin-the-Poulet
Summary: À Poudlard, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Mais depuis quelques temps, un nouveau personnage terrorise les méchants pas beaux qui en veulent à l’école. Ce personnage, c’est SuperMione !
1. Chapitre 1

Les Aventures de SuperMione : L'Agresseur d'Elfes de Maison

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, seule le personnage de SuperMione qui est une invention de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** À Poudlard, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Mais depuis quelques temps, un nouveau personnage terrorise les méchants pas beaux qui en veulent à l'école. Ce personnage, c'est SuperMione ! Elle peut voler, elle peut... euh en faite c'est à peu près tout... Mais cela n'empêche pas SuperMione d'être très efficace dans la lutte contre les voleurs de bonbons, les taggueurs d'armures où les irrespectueux du règlement. Personne ne sais qui se cache derrière le masque de SuperMione mais tout le monde (sauf les méchants) s'accordent sur un point : SuperMione, elle est... super !

Chapitre 1

Cette histoire commence un soir d'hiver venteux. Les Gryffondors étaient rassemblés dans leur Salle Commune pour profiter de la chaleur de la cheminée, les cours d'astrologies ayant été annulés pour cause de mauvais temps. Dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre, Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient leurs devoirs. Enfin c'était surtout Hermione qui travaillait, les deux autres ayant décidé de discuter des atrocités qu'ils aimeraient faire subir à Rogue, leur professeur préféré :

- Le plonger dans un chaudron remplit de crotte de véracrasses ! dit Ron avec jubilation.

- Lui arracher les ongles de la main droite et verser de l'acide sulfurique dessus ! renchérit Harry.

- De l'acide lusfurique ? dit Ron sans comprendre. C'est quoi ?

- Euh... commença Harry.

- L**'acide sulfurique** (anciennement appelé **huile de vitriol**), récita Hermione, est un composé chimique toxique. Le terme _vitriol_ provient de l'appellation « esprit de vitriol » sous laquelle il était connu au Moyen-Âge par les alchimistes.  
C'est un acide minéral fort (au contraire des acides organiques). Il peut se mélanger avec l'eau en toute proportion. Il est par exemple très présent dans l'atmosphère de Vénus, c'est aussi un des constituants les plus fréquents des pluies acides.  
L'acide sulfurique constitue aujourd'hui dans le domaine industriel l'acide le plus important aussi bien du point de vue des quantités produites que de la diversité de ses utilisations.

- ... Merci Hermione ... balbutia Ron.

- De rien, répondit-elle, maintenant si vous pouviez faire un peu moins de bruit, il y en à qui essaient de travailler.

- Excuse nous, on va aller se coucher. Bonne nuit !

- C'est ça, bonne nuit.

Hermione attendit une petite demi-heure que les derniers élèves partent se coucher. Personne n'était surpris de voir Hermione Granger griffonner des notes à 23h30 sur Amalthée, le satellite de Jupiter qu'elle n'avait pas pu apercevoir ce soir.

Une fois tout le monde endormi, Hermione se dirigea à pas de loups dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle repéra la malle d'Harry, l'ouvrit silencieusement et en retira la carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité. Elle referma la malle, s'enveloppa dans la cape et rebroussa chemin. A peine avait elle fait un pas qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol avec un bruit de matelas, ses vêtement amortissant fort heureusement le bruit de sa chute. Harry grogna dans son sommeil :

- Hum ! Oui Drago !

Hermione se releva, retira le coin de la cape qui s'était coincée dans la malle et sortit du dortoir. Elle revint dans la salle commune, sortit sa baguette et murmura en touchant la carte :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Aussitôt, des lignes se tracèrent sur le parchemin, formant la carte de Poudlard. Hermione examina le plan et vit que Rusard, Miss Teigne, Rogue et les fantômes déambulaient dans le château.  
Elle s'approcha de la cheminée des Gryffondors, se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne s'était levé et appuya sur un G qui ornait le pilier droit. Le feu s'éteignit, le mur au fond de l'âtre pivota et Hermione entra dans la pièce ainsi découverte. « Dire que les Maraudeurs ont découvert presque tous les passages secrets de Poudlard mais en ont oublié un qui était juste sous leur nez, pensa Hermione en souriant. »

Les murs de ma pièce dans laquelle elle entra étaient couverts d'étagères soutenant des milliers et des milliers d'ouvrage sur la magie. Accrochés au plafond, des mannequins (dont un ressemblait étrangement à Ron) pendaient en tournant sur eux-mêmes au grés des courants d'air, à la manière des mobiles moldus. Hermione prit « Le Guide de la Magie Ancienne », s'installa dans un pouf et commença à lire, tout en surveillant la grosse horloge comtoise du coin de l'œil.

A 1h30, elle posa son livre, remit la cape et sortit de la salle par une autre porte, cachée derrière une tapisserie. Elle commença à marcher tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle une voix :

« Eh bien, eh bien, on se promène dans les couloirs la nuit ? »

Hermione crût que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se retourna...

Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews j'apprécierais énormément...


	2. Chapitre 2

Les Aventures de SuperMione : L'Agresseur d'Elfes de Maison

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, seule le personnage de SuperMione qui est une invention de mon esprit tordu.

**Résumé :** À Poudlard, tout le monde connaît Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Mais depuis quelques temps, un nouveau personnage terrorise les méchants pas beaux qui en veulent à l'école. Ce personnage, c'est SuperMione ! Elle peut voler, elle peut... euh en faite c'est à peu près tout... Mais cela n'empêche pas SuperMione d'être très efficace dans la lutte contre les voleurs de bonbons, les taggueurs d'armures où les irrespectueux du règlement. Personne ne sais qui se cache derrière le masque de SuperMione mais tout le monde (sauf les méchants) s'accordent sur un point : SuperMione, elle est... super !

Chapitre 2

A l'autre bout du couloir se tenait Rogue, qui la regardait fixement :

« Alors ? Qu'avez-vous à dire ? » continua-t-il.

Hermione réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle allait répondre quand :

- J'avais... euh... une petite faim et je cherchais... euh... un Elfe de Maison qui veuille bien me donner quelque chose à manger, dit une petite voix fluette.

Ah ben non alors ! Si on commençait à lui piquer ses répliques ça n'allait pas aller ! Elle irait se plaindre à Dumbledore ! Mais... Qui donc avait répondu ? Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois. Un élève de première année se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle et paraissait terrifié. Quelle gourde ! Hermione avait oubliée qu'elle portait la cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'était pas elle que Rogue avait vue, mais cet élève là ! Un peu plus et elle ouvrait sa grande bouche, elle se serait fait repérer...

Hermione passa lentement à côté du première année tandis que Rogue proposait à ce dernier de venir partager un cerveau de Pitiponk dans son bureau, le tout arrosé de jus de cafards.

Une fois le coin du couloir passé, Hermione se laissa tomber contre un mur en laissant son cœur reprendre un rythme inférieur à 280 pulsations minute. Elle l'avait échappé belle ! Dire qu'à cause de son étourderie son enquête avait failli tomber à l'eau ! Hermione retraça les événements à cause desquels elle traînait dans un couloir du 6ème étage à 3h00 du matin au lieu d'être dans son lit à fantasmer sur les petites fesses musclées de Malefoy...

FLASH BACK

- Hermione ! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca fait ½ heure qu'on t'attend pour aller manger ! cria Ron au bas de l'escalier du dortoir des filles.

- Ron si tu pouvais penser un peu moins à ton estomac et plus à tes cours on s'en porterai pas plus mal ! assura Hermione, du haut des marches.

Harry comprit enfin l'utilité du sortilège du dortoir des filles : si l'escalier n'était pas protégé, Ron se serait précipité pour étrangler Hermione.

- Ah ! Te voila enfin ! grommela celui-ci lorsqu'il vit Hermione descendre. Tu faisais quoi ?

- Un truc de fille, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Allez dis-le moi !

- Non !

- Ron, si Hermione ne veut pas, ne la force pas, dit Harry, compatissant.

- Merci Harry, répondit la jeune fille

- Tu étais encore avec tes espèces de couches plates ? lança Ron.

Hermione devint rouge vif et le tua une demi-douzaine de fois du regard.

- Bon alors on y va ? dit elle finalement en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. En chemin ils croisèrent Peeves, occupé à faire passer du fil transparent au milieu du couloir destiné a faire tomber les élèves les plus distraits.

Arrivés a destination, ils furent surpris de voir une grande foule rassemblée dans le hall. Parvati Patil vint vers eux :

- C'est incroyable ! Le déjeuner n'est toujours pas servi ! Il paraît que les Elfes de Maison n'ont pas encore finis de le préparer !

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione :

- Tu as demandé aux Elfes de Maison de faire grève ? demanda Harry.

- Crève ? Qui est ce qui crève ? interrogea Ron, visiblement dépassé.

- Pas crève, grève ! C'est un moyen d'action qu'utilisent les moldus pour exprimer qu'ils ne sont pas heureux dans leur travail. Ils cessent leur activité pour se faire entendre.

- Ah... Et donc tu as demandé aux Elfes de ne pas faire a manger ce midi ?

- Je leur ai soufflé l'idée, admit Hermione, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils le feraient ! C'est une très bonne chose pour la S.A.L.E !

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Ron faillit étrangler Hermione. Cette dernière fut sauvée par l'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle et par le bruyant « AHHHHH » de satisfaction qui l'accompagnait.

- Vite ! Dépêchons nous ! brailla Ron en jouant des coudes pour passer le premier.

Harry resta en arrière avec Hermione :

- Dis moi Hermione... commença-t-il.

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci.

- Euh... est ce que... est ce que tu penses que... être attiré par quelqu'un qu'on déteste c'est normal ?

- Attiré ? Attiré physiquement ? D'un point de vue sexuel ?

- Euh... oui... dit finalement Harry après 5s d'hésitation.

Hermione sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Harry était amoureux de Pansy Parkinson !

- Eh bien... tu sais ce qu'on dit, de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas... Ca peut certainement s'inverser. Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire...

« Erfff pensa Hermione. »

- Mais en même temps tu as été gentille de m'écouter...

« Oui c'est ça ! Vas y dit moi ! »

- C'est...

« Pas Pansy Parkinson, pas Pansy Parkinson, par pitié pas cette face de pékinois... »

- C'est...

« Pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas Pansy, pas...

- Drago ! lâcha finalement Harry.

« Pansy... »

- DRAGO ? répéta Hermione un peu trop fort.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux :

- Chut ! Plus bas ! supplia Harry.

- Drago ? Drago Malefoy ? répéta Hermione. Harry, tu veux dire que tu...

- Es bi, oui.

- Mais non ! Je veux dire, oui tu es bi ce n'est pas le problème, mais tu veux dire que tu es attiré par Malefoy ?

- Euh... oui... mais purement sur un plan sexuel !

- Harry... Je dois t'avouer que... moi aussi il m'attire, dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Non ? demanda Harry ? Toi aussi ?

- Oui hihihi rigola Hermione. Il est plutôt beau mec quand même non ?

- Ah ça ! Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Dis, tu penses qu'il as quoi comme sous-vêtements ?

- Des boxers ! affirma Harry sans hésitation

- Ah bon ? T'es sur ? Tu les as vus ? interrogea Hermione.

- Non mais c'est comme ça que je le vois.

- Ah... Moi j'aurais plutôt parié sur des caleçons...

- Non je ne pense pas, réfléchit Harry. Enfin je n'en suis pas sûr, il faudrait vérifier...

- Oui... dit Hermione d'un air absent.

- Hermione ? dit Harry au bout d'une minute.

- Hum ? fit cette dernière, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Euh... il faudrait qu'on aille retrouver Ron.

- Ah oui c'est vrai... Quel boulet celui là !

Harry sourit et mis son bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Cette dernière posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Harry et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor.

Si vous pouviez me laisser des reviews j'apprécierais énormément...


End file.
